This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. FG-3019 treatment will be provided for 2 months and steady state pharmokinetic will be conducted throughout the 2 month treatment period. The drug will be administered every 2 weeks for a total of 4 doses. FG-3019 will be administered as an intravenous infusion over 2 hours. The patient will remain in the hospital for 6 hours following the infusion for observation. The patient will be seen for a total of 6 visits over the 2 month treatment period.